gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Court-Antimony Carver
}}Court-Antimony "Annie" Carver, or Other Annie is a real, alternate version of Antimony Carver. The main difference between the two is that Court Antimony spent six months in the rebuilding Court, while the comic focused on the Antimony that remained inside Gillitie Wood, talking to Loup for a whole six months, as time itself inside the forest was distorted. Appearance Court-Antimony dresses more traditionally than Forest-Antimony. Her clothes also seem to resemble the Court's colour-scheme more than Forest-Antimony, while Forest-Annie's colours more resemble the forest's. She has resumed using makeup, as she had before her father returned in Chapter 51: The Tree; but keeps her hair short reminiscent of both her hospital childhood and right after she cut it following her father's return. Forest-Annie on the other hand has long hair from six months of growth. Personality She has many of the same personal traits Annie had before she was split into two individuals, but also seems to be more stubborn than Forest-Annie, and better at . She also seem to be than Forest-Annie. History Court-Annie split off from Forest-Annie she would later learn were from the Court sending drones to search for her. Everything the comic showed in Chapter 68: Neither, she did not experience. First Six Months After this, Loup appeared. He did not want to talk to her, but promised to stop his attack, and told her to leave. At this point, Court-Annie still thought Loup was Ysengrin. When Annie came back to the Court, she found that an entire night had passed since she entered the forest, despite seemingly spending only a short time there. As she had planned with her father she went to live with him from then on. Just like her relationship with him before entering the forest, they did not speak much. But after living with him for some time, Court-Annie demanded he let her use the makeup she inherited from her mother. Despite standing up to her father, and taking control of her appearance herself, she still kept her hair cut short, like she started doing in Book 6 after he returned. At one point, Katerina Donlan suggests Annie trying to focus her fire into a beam, essentially teaching her to make a more focused beam of fire. She also had several altercations with forest creatures, such as Ashray and Bound Dogs, giving her more battle-hardened than Forest-Annie. Main-Story In Chapter 69: Loup's Trick Court-Antimony has her first meeting with Forest-Annie after she's emerged from the forest, finally learning Loup's true name and how his very presence distorts everything in the forest, and most of the things Forest-Annie experienced in the past semester. Learning that Ysengrin was really dead upset her. From the very start, she would also act somewhat snide to her Annie-counterpart, seeking approval from their father, which Forest-Annie did not receive. When riding back to the populated areas along the coast, Court-Annie single-handedly fought of an attack on the Court Underground by a Bound Dog, controlled by two Shadow People. When Forest-Annie moved in with C-Annie and their father, they split some clothes between eachother, despite Court-Annie not liking Forest-Annie very much. A few days later, Court-Annie, Kat and their friends made plans to meet Forest-Annie in the middle of the night. Little did Court-Annie know, their friends laid plans also behind her back as well. Parley teleports herself and the two Annies into a locked up, underground bunker, leaving them there to work out their differences for one hour. Parley and the others had also planned that the Annies had to team up to fight off Cvet, but this never happened. Instead, the Annies encountered with a magically automated message sent by Loup, reminding them both to return to the forest. The message also lead an ashray, a type of water-elemental to attack them. The two have to work together to destroy the ashray and find their way out Court-Annie used her focused firebeam to cut through some roots, and break open a sealed door. They also work out their differences, finally coming to terms with the fact that they are in fact the same person. Finally friends with Forest-Annie, she and Kat bring her to Kat's Storage Room where she gets to see how much Kat's work has improved over the last few months. List of Appearances * (This is the last page before the two Annies split) * (Actual introduction to the comic) * * Category:Named Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Queslett House Category:Humans Category:Females